localhistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
List of National Archives
Copied from the Wikipedia page http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_national_archives A national archive is a central archive maintained by a nation. The National Archives (abbreviated as TNA) is the name of the principal archives in the United Kingdom which covers the ambiguity between their holdings being specific to England, England and Wales, Great Britain and the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. The following list is incomplete: please add to it as appropriate. List of national archives A * National Archives of Albania * Archives Nationales (Algeria) * Arquivo Histórico Nacional (Angola) * General Archive of the Nation (Argentina) * National Archives of Armenia * National Archives of Aruba * National Archives of Australia * National Archives of Azerbaijan * National Film and Sound Archive of Australia B * Barbados National Archives * National and Provincial State Archives (Belgium) * National Archives of Benin * National Library & Archives of Bhutan * National Archives of Bolivia * Arquivo Nacional (Brazil) * National Archives of Botswana C * National Archives of Cameroon * Library and Archives Canada * National Archives of Chile * General National Archive (Colombia) * National Archives of Costa Rica * Croatian State Archives * Cyprus State Archives * National Archives (Czech Republic) * State Archives Administration (China) D * Danish National Archives * Danish State Archives E * National Archives of Ecuador * Egyptian National Library and Archives * National Archives of Estonia * National Archives and Library of Ethiopia F * National Archives of Finland * Archives nationales (France) G * National Archives of Gabon * German Federal Archives * General Archives of the State (Greece) * National Archives of Georgia * Gibraltar Archives * Guinea National Library and Archives *Archivo General de Centro América H * National Archives of Haiti * Government Records Service and Public Records Office, Hong Kong * National Archives of Hungary I * National Archives of Iceland * National Archives of India * National Archives of Indonesia * Iraq National Library and Archive * National Archives of Ireland * Israel State Archives * Central Archives of the State (Italy) J * National Archives of Japan K * Kenya National Archives L * National Archives of Liechtenstein * National Archives of Luxembourg * National Archives of Libya M * National Archives of Madagascar * National Archives of Malaysia * National Archives of Malawi * National Archives of Malta * National Archives of Mauritania * National Archives of Mauritius * General National Archive (Mexico) * National Archives of Mongolia * State Archives of Montenegro * Bibliothèque Générale et Archives, Morocco N * National Archives of Namibia * Nationaal Archief, Netherlands * Archives New Zealand * General National Archive (Nicaragua) * National Archives of Nigeria, Nigeria * Public Record Office of Northern Ireland * National Archival Services of Norway O *Ottoman Archives Turkey P * National Archives of Pakistan, Pakistan * National Archives of Panama * Archivo Nacional de Asunción, Paraguay * National Archives of the Philippines, Philippines * Narodowe Archiwum Cyfrowe, Poland * Arquivo Nacional da Torre do Tombo, Portugal * Archivo General de Puerto Rico, Puerto Rico R *National Archives of Romania *Russian State Archive of Contemporary History *Russian State Archive of Literature and Art *Russian State Archive of Socio-Political History *State Archive of the Russian Federation S * Archivio di Stato della Repubblica di San Marino * National Archives of Scotland * Archives nationales du Sénégal * Archives of Serbia, Link * National Archives of Singapore * Slovak National Archives * Archives of the Republic of Slovenia * National Archives of South Africa * National Archives of Korea, South Korea * Archivo Histórico Nacional, Spain * Archivo General de Indias, Spain * Archivo General de Simancas, Spain * Department of National Archives, Sri Lanka * Swaziland National Archives * National Archives of Sweden * Federal Archives of Switzerland and Swiss Literary Archives * National Archives of Sudan T * National Archives of Trinidad and Tobago * National Archives Administration, Republic of China (commonly known as "Taiwan") * National Archives of Thailand, Thailand * Thai Film Archive, Thailand * Tanzania National Archives U * The National Archives, United Kingdom * National Archives and Records Administration and the National Archives Building, United States V * Vatican Secret Archives * National Archives of Venezuela Z * National Archives of Zambia * National Archives of Zimbabwe See also * List of archives *National library * List of film archives For national libraries see the Wikipedia page http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_national_libraries and the individual articles on Archives Wiki http://archiverdict.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page?&cb=235 External links *National Archives Service, Finland *National Archives in Africa Category:Lists